Cero
by Emile Brojen
Summary: No supe ponerlo en ninguna parte porque no está basado en nada habido o por haber, simplemente surgió de la mente sin razón aparente. Texto auténticamente mío con personajes indefinidos que no son nadie y pueden ser cualquier persona...por eso ni título tiene.


**Este es un texto auténticamente mío, no está basado en ningún personaje de ningún tipo. Quien narra esto puede ser cualquiera y nadie a la vez. No hay definición como tal de un personaje, no es una historia ni una memoria…sólo es algo que la mente generó. No tiene título porque surgió de algo que no tiene nombre.**

0

La gente le teme al recuerdo y al olvido, ahora entiendo la razón.

Sabrá el etéreo por qué no puedo y la duda me carcome. Sé que quiero recordar pero la mente no me lo permite. Como algo débil, lánguido y frágil se ha escondido en la celda de cristal, teme que el viento se le robe y le lleve lejos...

Y no se puede recordar. Ya no sé hace cuánto fue todo eso...

¿Fue hace meses? ¿Hace un año, quizás dos o más? Reviso fechas y nada encaja, el mismo tiempo contribuyó a la incógnita absorbente y un hoyo negro succiona la conciencia.

Ya no recuerdo ni lo que le dije y mucho menos lo que me dijo, sólo sé que me arrepiento de las palabras. me arrepiento porque fueron lo más honesto que le pude decir...fue en vano decir la verdad. Exprimí cada célula, cada rincón de la esencia más básica de un ser humano y no creí que fuera posible (y lo fue) y le entregué todo a ella, todo eso que se llevaba consigo la base de la vitalidad. Quise enfermar, caer en el abismo sólo con el fin de mantenerme firme a las verdades dichas para que ella viviera con lo que yo perdía a voluntad. Enfermé por ella.

En el mundo virtual-por el hecho de ser ficticio-sus manos me acariciaban sin tocarme, yo tomaba su cintura acariciando el aire, y pude besar las carnosidades del estoma añorado a través de un resplandeciente espejo que encierra espectros inexistentes. Locura pudo ser, pero era feliz estando en la insanidad. El lazo más fuerte, vínculo solemne jamás soñado ni deseado pero repugnantemente protegido y reforzado, un lazo inimaginable poseer con un ser cercano, amorosamente estrechado con alguien lejano.

Sé que soñé con tenerla de verdad, mi mente quiso sentirla cerca a pesar de la abismal distancia. ¿Qué era eso?

Sin verla ni tocarla salvo el los confines de la enferma mente, apenas escuchando su voz en llamadas efímeras...era presa del enlace, yo le pertenecía a ella sin importar nada, incluso sin importar que la esencia mía fuera derrochada en vano. Jamás la vería, jamás la tendría y sin embargo a ella me dediqué.

Creo que eso es a lo que la gente común llama amor.

Pero ya no recuerdo del todo cómo se sentía, ya no recuerdo cosas importantes, ya no recuerdo los juramentos ni las melosas palabras.

Sólo recuerdo los traumas, los daños, los males enfermizos de ella que me embargaron y que hice míos con la esperanza de aliviarla a ella. Cada perjuicio, desprecio propio, cada lesión y corte, cada que purgaba su alma mediante la boca y emancipaba las penas con hemorragias...eso recuerdo, y recuerdo el destrozo que le permití hacer en mí.

El término llegó como nada puede ser evitado, el desplazamiento se viró algo inevitable y natural, así fue asumido. Miré mil veces el espejo que brilla y muestra palabras mudas desbordantes de emociones, y le dije en silencio la verdad absoluta de su confusión, y corté el lazo de mi dedo porque el que pendía de su dedo jamás se conectó con el mío...nunca hubo nada en realidad. Y el universo que creé de mí para ella fue destrozado. Al irse se fue la memoria de esa realidad y sólo quedó su auténtica enfermedad, eso es lo que recuerdo.

Y ahora...no extraño, no hay rencor ni reproches, no hay tristeza ni alegría. No hay emoción al saber de ella. No tengo idea de cuándo la conocí, no sé cuánto tiempo duró su veneno ni mucho menos recuerdo cuándo fue que el veneno se salió de mi ser.

No, no siento nada, no puedo tener rencores ni penas. Entonces ¿qué es esto que crece?

Ahora que veo su realidad sólo anhelo una cosa. Sólo deseo saber algo:

Deseo ver sus ojos derretirse hasta dejar cuencas vacías y negras como su interior putrefacto.

Deseo que las cicatrices estallen y surja a borbotones toda la sangre que debió seguir fluyendo fuera de su cascarón podrido.

Deseo saber que grita, que se desgarra la garganta con cada alarido.

Deseo saber que se retuerce y se esconde en el hoyo que es su pieza destrozada, que se revuelca de mero asco hacia sí misma.

Deseo que se odie, que se mutile.

Deseo saber que quienes le aman sufran al verla deshecha.

Deseo que su envoltura se haga grande y flácida para después volverse firme y delgada, casi inexistente y adherida a su esqueleto frágil y repugnante.

Deseo que se destroce las vísceras al purgar su alma mediante la boca.

Deseo que la luz se extinga y se revienten los cristales de su alma.

deseo que sus emociones la consuman hasta que sólo quede el polvo de un demonio lascivo que sólo puede generar muerte y caos.

Deseo saber que sufre y que al final se muere.

Pero no debe malinterpretarse lo que expreso. No me genera placer alguno cada deseo, no me interesa que un ser humano sufra, no quiero que nadie esté triste. No le deseo el mal porque, para empezar, ni me interesa lo que ella sienta como tal.

Si he deseado todo eso es porque mi mente suplica a gritos inexistentes que se vuelva realidad la mentira que ella dijo y que se volvió el veneno que me intoxicó. Simplemente quiero que lo único que recuerdo sea verdad y tal vez así podré saber que el amor que le tuve no fue ficticio.

Su sufrimiento es la única verdad que recuerdo, por eso quiero que siga sufriendo...para que tenga yo un recuerdo al cual aferrarme, y porque detesto la miseria de sus contradicciones.


End file.
